The invention relates to a multi-port shut-off valve of the type known to the plumbing industry as an angle stop. Angle stops are usually mounted in the domestic water supply lines to kitchen and bathroom sinks and toilets, and they are used to shut off the water to the individual facilities when so desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an angle stop valve which is constructed to include a body with number of internally threaded ports. The angle stop of the invention serves to provide a versatile water service unit for a plurality of kitchen and bathroom facilities, as well as for ice makers, water filters, water heaters, and the like.
The assembly of the invention includes in addition to the multi-port angle stop, a plurality of fittings in the form, for example, of compression reducing unions, which are threaded into the various ports in the body of the angle stop, and which includes compression nuts and sleeves to enable water supply tubes of various sizes to be attached to the unit.
The specific multi-port angle stop shut-off valve to be described allows the user to couple up to four (4) water supply lines of the same or different sizes from a single water source at the same time.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the body of the multi-port angle stop shut-off valve was equipped with four 3' inch ports each threaded with No. 19 British Threads. Four fittings were provided in the form of compression unions and/or compression reducing unions of the following dimensions and thread types.
1. 3/8"--#19 Male British Thread.times.1/4" O.D. Compression Thread. PA0 2. 3/8"--#19 Male British Thread.times.3/8" O.D. Compression Thread. PA0 3. 3/8"--#19 Male British Thread.times.1/2" Male Pipe Thread. PA0 4. 3/8"--#19 Male British Thread.times.7/16" O.D. Compression Thread PA0 5. 3/8"--#19 Male British Thread.times.1/2" O.D. Compression Thread.
It is to be understood that the foregoing dimensions and thread types are given merely by way of example are not intended to limit the invention in anyway.